Alphabets around Grand Line
by TAMBorange
Summary: My summary sucks. Alphabetical drabbles about the Strawhats and many more. Humor ensues, and some are filled with tears. Mostly humor, though. Hope you enjoy it! Chapter 4, part 2! C is for Children! Will be D soon!
1. Chapter 1

**'Sup peeps, it's ThisAintMakeBelieve here and my latest story! Hope you like it!**

**Silence is golden, duct tape is silver, and alphabets are just plain annoying.**

**Chapter 1: A is for Annoyance, which represents Luffy.**

"~~~!", the Strawhat Pirates' captain drawled lazily, his face plant onto the wooden table as saliva leeked from his wide open mouth, "I'm ~~!"

"Sanji, food~~!"

"..."

"Sanji Sanji Sanji Sanji Sanji Sanji Sanji Sanji Sanji Sanj-", Luffy was cut off as a perfectly polished shoe collided with his rubber brain.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE **** UP, YOU SHITTY GOMU-GOMU!", said cook yelled, his teeth baring into those of a shark's and his cigarette hanging threateningly at the tip of his lips.

The blond huffed indignantly as he turned to the kitchen sink to finish washing the dirty dishes, "You already ate ten minutes ago, Luffy."

"But Sanji~! Ten minutes is a long time! I need to eat now, I'm really hungry!", the captain whined, slumping onto the table again, stomache growling, "See, even my belly agrees with me, so... MESHI MESHI MESHI MESHI MESSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!"

Sanji had kick the poor rubber bastard out of the kitchen, again.

"THEN GO OUTSIDE AND KEEP YOUR DUMB RUBBER BRAIN BUSY! PLAY WITH USOPP OR SOMETHING!", the blond cook shouted from the galley, obviously pissed.

"Okay."

-AgainWithTheLineBreak-

"Hey Nami, watcha doin?", the blackhead captain asked, picking his nose obnoxiously next to an annoyed Nami.

"I'm working on my new map, Luffy. I drew this after we got out of Fishmen Island.", she answered, pointing at the unfinished parchment.

"Oooooooh, can I see it?", Luffy oohed as he leant over the red-head navigator, only to knock over the ink bottle next to him and spilled the icky black liquid over the carefully detailed map, "...Oops?"

"..."

"..."

"...Luffy...", Nami's voice was dangerously soft and her long red bangs hiddened her darkening face. Not good. But since Luffy was just Luffy, so he didn't snese the up-coming threat which was obviously aimed at him.

"Yeah?", he kept picking his nose.

"... I'LL KILL YOUUUUUU!", Nami screeched as her magic staff materialized into her hand, electricity coursing through the long shaft. She swung fast, and she swung hard.

HOME RUN!

As the 400 million belli pirate got beat around like a dodgeball by a girl who can control lightning, our favorite archeologist entered the room, only to see a rather peculiar sight: Luffy was being zapped to coal by a furious Nami, whose face was so red, it matched her hair perfectly. The three pirates stared at each other, until Robin broke the silence, by asking:

"You do know you are zapping out his last brain cells, right, Nami-san?"

"Yes, yes I do."

-LineBreaksWillRuleTheWorld-

After being kicked out by two of his crewmate, Luffy trotted down from the library and swung himself up in the crow's nest, where he knew his firstmate would be. He knew him the best, no?

"4095... 4096... 4097...", Zoro grunted as he lifted his gigantic dumbells, muscles flexing in each movement. After training with Mihawk back in Kuraigna Island (**Did I spell this right?**), he pushed himself even harder than before, knowing that his goal was close, slowly approaching, but close. Now all he have to do was train more and meditate so he can be one with his swords... Block all the noises and thoughts away... Be at peace... At peace... At peace... At peac-

"HEY ZORO!", a familiar voice rang in his head.

"GUAGH!", Zoro yelped, suprised as his eye was locked with upside-down black orbs of a snickering Monkey D. His hand had somehow loosened up and his dumbell crashed onto the wooden floor with a BANG!, sending vibrates across the ship. You can even here Franky yelling "Hey!" under the deck.

Luffy laughed at his friend's shocked face as he swung down from the celing and landed infront of the swordsman. His trademark strawhat was sitting on unruly black hair, shaking slightly everytime he laughed.

"What are you doing here, Luffy?", Zoro picked up his dumbell and rest it on his shoulder as his captain opened his mouth, only to be cut off as the swordsman countered, "If you are thinking about me entertaining you just because Sanji kicked you out of the kitchen after hearing your constant whining and you got zapped by the sea-witch's thunder bolt after knocking ink over her map and now you have nothing to do and you are bored to death then no. Not gonna help."

That shut him up.

Well, Zoro KNEW him the best.

-ThatsALotOfLineBreaks-

"Usopp~ Franky~ I'm bored~"

"Sorry Luffy-bro, I'm super busy right now. I have some improvements to make for Thousand Sunny here.", Franky replied as he hammered down a nail.

"Hey, Luffy, how about you and me checking out the cannons? They are upgraded by Franky here-", said ship-wright did a pose, "-and they may keep your spirit up!", Usopp suggested.

"COOL!", Luffy agreed heartily, face gleaming with sparkles.

"Then let's go! Follow Captain Usopp!"

"Let's go!", Luffy mimicked as both of the teens headed down to the weapon room, leaving a grinning cyborg behind, who shook his head as he smiled, "Aah, youth. It is so beautiful."

Well, he surely didn't expect what happend next.

Luffy was ooh-ing and aah-ing at all the cool weapons, with cannons and lasers and all that, when he stumbled onto a hidden box. He turned around to check if Usopp was near him, but the sharpshooter was polishing a cannon whilst whistling, so the 19-year-old captain grinned cheekily as he turned to his new discovery.

His hands were inches away from the box's lid. Slowly he opened the box, suprised that there was no seal or lock. A look inside the box made his grin widened into that of a Cheshire's, and with all the things that his child-like mind could comprehend, he snatched out from the box a weird looking gun. Like, really weird looking, rainbow colored and all, and shot it at the poor long nose's back.

Needless to say, it didn't look pretty.

Now that the sharpshooter was now changing color like a chamelion, our idiotic captain got kicked out of the weapon room by a fuming Franky, who already punched all of the cells Luffy's brain had out. But it just made him more annoying as his next target was locked in his sight.

The ship's doctor.

-I'mBoredOfLineBreaksNow-

"I'M SORRY! ROBIN, PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WILL NOT HARM CHOPPER AGAIN!", Luffy's voice echoed throughout the ship as he looked at the dinner table mournfully.

Robin, even though most of the times she was rather passive and blunt, but her protective blood arose as her so-called child, who was obviously the youngest of the crew, Chopper, was chased around the ship for a forced-tag game, with Luffy streaching his rubber limbs everywhere, knocking over a singing Brook, who promtly add another Skull Joke to his Crude Jokes list. And she finally explode when the captain not only made Chopper cried aloud, but also spilled juice over her book. And that result with Luffy tied tightly to the mast.

With chains, not ropes.

Watching the whole crew eat dinner as a punishment for being overly annoying.

"I'm sorry, Luffy. But you have to know that you are very naughty today.", Nami scorned as she ran her fingers through fiery long strands.

"Bu-But!"

"I know you are curious, but making me change colors are out off limits, Luffy.", Usopp sighed. His skin was now white with red polka-dots.

Luffy whimpered. But as he was gazing at his toes, a plate of meat appeared in his view. He looked up, suprised when Sanji came to view. The blond cook sat down next to his tied-up captain, inhaling a long breath of smoke and exhaled them into circular puffs.

"I'd told you before, hadn't I? Nobody will be hungry on this ship, even if that person is extremely idiotic and has a shitty piece of rubber for brain.",Sanji murmured, pushing the plate of meat towards his captain as the rubber stomach growled loudly.

"But-"

"Robin-chwan agreed for me to feed you.", Sanji crooned slightly at the mention of the beautiful woman, "So eat up, shitty Gomu-gomu."

"Shishishishishishi. Thanks, Sanji.", Luffy laughed his trademark laugh as he reached for the plate, but paused suddenly.

"What now, Luffy?"

"Um... Can you untie me first?"

Groans were heard.

_When you have friends who have been with you for years, no matter how annoying you are, they will always find a way to tolerate your behaviours and love you, for you are who you are._

**Thank you for reading my stories so far. I haven't finished most of them, since I don't have time. But I will update if you R&R. For every author, R&R is the best medication for writer's block!**

**Also, next chapter will have two choice: B is for Best of Friends, or B is for Beauty, your choice. Vote for me, please? Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! This is ThisAintMakeBelieve and I have to tell you something: I'm going through a depression. In this time of year we willl go on holiday and have fun at the beach under the sun, or go hiking in snowy mountains, or go to see places all around the world. Me? I'm stuck at home studying for the grade 10th exam back in Vietnam. You see, students who graduated junior high have to take a test so they can move to senior high schools, and I'm one of them. I have to study Math, Literature and English, lots and lots of them, and I don't want to fail. But I'm worried, since I'm not the best student around. So I wish that you guys would cheer me up by reviewing my stories, since none of them have at least a small comment, and that makes me wonder what went wrong, and if it was my fault.**

**So, please tell me, okay? Thank you in advance.**

**Chapter 2: B is for Best of Friends.**

They are not what you can call "Friends", per say. Even they themselves refuse to acknowledge each others, but there is something that connects them with each other. Things that if you don't know them well, you may miss, or just see it as another fight between rivals, enemies, nemesises... But if you squint hard, you can see that line, so fragile and light, yet so hard to be broken. The line that makes them that way.

It appears when the blond cook swoons and croons over the ladies, swiggling his curly eyebrow while his lone eye shapes itself into a pink beating heart. That is when the swordsman grab his chance, and he earns his attention by mocking the cook for being so goddamn perverted. And the cook will take the bait, happily bark back at the frowning marimo. A fight will ensue, but you can't help but noticing the slight smile playing on the cook's lips as he collides his leg with hard metal, a contradiction to the pirate hunter's shark-like grin. They are unconsciously enjoying the fight. _Like a playful quarrel between best of friends._

Or when the swordsman stays up at night, doing his job as a defender, a protector of the crew. He will stay on alert, even when his eyes are closing out of exhaustion. He knows he have to stay awake, so his crew will have a peaceful night with pink dreams. But then footsteps will be heard through out the deck, and a pair of perfectly polished shoes come into view. The firstmate will grunt at the sight, but eventually scoots away to make space for the cook to sit down. He will hand the marimo a cup of hot coffee, _So you can keep you shitty brain awake long enough before it goes dead again... Oh, and it makes you warm, too, dumbass, _the cook tells the swordmans. And then they sit in silent, except for quiet sipping noises of the swordsman drinking his coffee. No words are exchanged, but they are content with just that. _Like one of those rare times when they stop being so loud and just stay in peace, like best of friends_.

And even sometimes when they actually talk to each other, getting to know each other better. The cook will tell the swordsman about the All Blue, his dream land, and how he will definitely build a restaurant there, _Beating the shitty geezer's Baratie, like a true gentleman!. _The swordsman doesn't scoff or ignore the tale, but he listens intensely and sometimes answers the blond with small lone words, with "Hm.." is the most constant, making him seems like he is thinking about it, which he is. Then the cook will ask why the white blade was tresured the most. The swordsman doesn't answer at first, but he overcomes his hesitation and tells his story to the cook. His eyes hold something that resembles sadness and longing, but the cook doesn't question, he knows. They will just sit there, in the kitchen with each other, and bond over their tales. But nobody witness this before, except maybe Robin. Even Luffy doesn't have a hint. _Like as if they want to keep their friendship a secret to uphold their image and pride. But that didn't affect the connection a tiny bit._

In those two years of seperation, the swordsman always reminded himself of what he is training for. One of which is the blond dart-brow cook. And while said cook was running away from what he called "Hell on Earth", he also told himself that he would live and cook for his crew again, even for that shitty swordsboy. Time comes and goes, bringing two full years along with it. The cook and the swordsman meet yet again after years of being away from each other. They start to bicker at first, but their tones aren't lace with threat and anger. Those hold joys and remembrance, tears and happiness. They fight, and that shows how they are worried about their crewmates, _their friends._ And the cook and the swordsman smile again, eyes twinkling but faces as stern as ever, hiding the knowing quirks of lips and good-natured grins. _Like they are showing their feelings in their own ways, talking through kicks and slices. The manly way._

And they will laugh at each other's new feature, either the cook's weakness for women and his opposite eyebrow, or the swordsman new scar and his worse sense of direction. And they party and drink booze, and talk about the old times. Or they just drag each other everywhere on Fishman Island, they cook flirting with beautiful young mermaids and signing autographs for being a hero, and the swordsman barking about the cook getting lost and drinking booze...

But they never admit that they are what they are, _Best of Friends._

_I've noticed your hostility towards him ... I ought to have guessed you were friends.  
By: Malcom Bradbury_

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Hasta-la-Pasta, peeps! :DDDDDDDD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Words: 910**

**Warning: Chibified Strawhats and diabete-worthy moments.**

**Special guest: Jewelry Bonney! Yay!**

**Chapter 3: C is for Children (Part 1)  
**

Robin was curious. Very, very curious.

And probably a little devastated. This was her first head ache in years.

Because standing infront of her, were her crew memebers. _Chibi crew members. _Well, not all of them, but...

"Hey, Robin-nee-san, what should we do know?" Franky asked as he eyed his chibified nakama.

"Yo hohoho~! I agree with Franky-san, we can't just leave them like this!" Brook laughed, cradling a mini Luffy in his bony hands.

"And, what should we do with her?" Chopper quipped up. Next to him was an unconscious Jewelry Bonney.

"Well..." Robin hummed.

How did this happen, let's find out~

**_Epic Flashback, yo!_ **

It was a normal day for the Strawhats, consisted of constant shouting and fighting among some specific members of the crew, that was it, until...

"Hey, guys! I think I spot something." Usopp called out from the crow's nest. "It looks like a dinghy! And there's a person in it!"

"What?" The orange head navigator exclaimed as she rushed up to the deck. "We have to take a look! Steer the ship closer!"

"Aye aye, Girly!"

"Oh, Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's curious~!"

"Woohoo! It's a mystery boat! Neh, neh, Usopp?"

"Sugoi! A Mystery boat! I wanna see!"

"Well, if it's about mystery, one time I was traveling down a river on an island, when I saw this really dark cave, and being the Brave Captain Usopp, who loves adventures, I couldn't wait to check it out, so I..."

"ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz..."

"..."

Robin looked up from her book, eye brow raised.

"You seem to be rather helpful, Nami-san. Is it about the maybe treasure on that dinghy?"

"Yup."

When they managed to towed in the small wooden craft, they couldn't help but be surprised, because lying on the floor was Jewelry Bonney, pirate with the bounty of 140.000.000 Bellies, and a powerful Supernova. Who was unfortunately unconscious at that moment.

The crew (Zoro had woken up after being knocked over by a hyperactive Luffy) looked at each other questioningly, before Robin spoke up.

"I think we should leave her like that."

"Y-yeah, she's a Supernova for God's sake! How can we know it's not a trick!" Usopp shivered before getting knocked over by a furious Sanji.

"NO WAY IN MY WATCH ARE YOU GONNA LEAVE A DEFENSELESS PRETTY LADY HERE! Now pick her up, Marimo."

"Eh? Why me? Aren't you the Prince Charming?"

"Well, unfortunately, my hands are dirtied while cooking, so the only one who got strength here is you. I won't risk anymore moments for the shit captain to be with these maidens." Sanji puffed out his smoke.

"Urgh, fine."

Zoro kneeled down next to the pink haired pirate and tried as gently as he could to lift her up from her so-called boat. As he laid her down onto the grassy deck for Chopper to exam her, Luffy, being the idiotic idiot of idiots he was, knocked Zoro over to see the mystery person. The green haired swordsman stumbled across the deck as he lose balance, before landing on his butt.

Jolting the supernova awake.

Who promptly sent flashes of lights towards some crew members in reflex, and then passed out again.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Everybody screamed, some in panic, and some in pain.

_**End**** Flashback**_

And that was how Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji got turned into childrens. Zoro and Sanji seemed to be five, with Nami four, and the two idiots two. The shrunken members were scattered across the deck, groaning. Luffy had been shot in impact into Brook's arms, Usopp rolled across the deck, Nami slammed into her folding chair, and the swordsman and the cook, who acted quickly enough, were sprawled next to each other, both panting as the mysterious energy surged through their veins.

"Swordsman-san, Cook-san, are you okay?" Robin asked as she walked towards their spot.

"Aw! My deawest Robin-chwan is wowwied abouw me~!" Sanji crooned before slamming his hands to his mouth, eyes widened in shock of his new voice. "Wha-what happined?" He moaned into his palms.

"Wahaha! Ewo-cook soundth sthupid!" Zoro chittered, before cupping his mouth the same manner as Sanji who grinned despite himself.

"You thounds sthupwid, too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-uh!"

And the chibi swordsman and cook went into a brawl, again. Robin chuckled lightly as she plucked the two children? away from each other, using her Devil Fruit ability.

"Now, now. Please calm down." She spoke with a smile.

"Yeah! Nami-sis is really annoyed right now!" Franky exclaimed as the little red-head kicked him in the shin in shock. Luffy, who was currently asleep in Brook's arms, jolted up and started to cry. Usopp flinched at the horrid sound and bawled his eyes out in fright. With everything in chaos, even Zoro and Sanji cried a bit, fat droplets rolled down their red cheeks. Soon, the Thousand Sunny was filled with teary sobs of children.

"Yohohoho~ We are in a predicament right now! Our crying friends are making my heart ache. Even though I don't have a heart! Skull Joke~!"

"Shut up, pervy skeleton!"

**End of part 1.**

**Hope for next part, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Words: 3075**

**Warning: Chibified Strawhats and diabete-worthy moments.**

**Special guest: Jewelry Bonney! Yay!**

**A/N: Sorry about not mentioning this, but the chibi-fied crewmember's clothes shrunk as well. That's all.**

**Chapter 3: C is for Children (Part 2)  
**

"How is she, Doctor-san?" Robin asked as she walked into the crew's sick bay. Chopper didn't flinched at the sudden entrance, gaze fixated on the sleeping form of the Supernova on the bed. The pink haired girl was sleeping soundly, with occasional mumbles of food that made Robin chuckled. Sometimes, she sneezed loudly before murmuring incoherently and snorted.

Well, even though she's a lady, she _is _a pirate.

"She's okay. Just drained. There must have been a fight or something." Chopper said quietly. "And there are hints of hunger, too. I wonder if she had enough nutritions or any eating disorder..."

"Hm..." Robin hummed as she sat herself next to the little doctor's chair. They both stared at the young woman in comforting silence.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Chopper inquired.

"I don't know. In a few hours, I supposed."

"What about the others? What are they doing now?"

"They are playing with Franky-san and Brook-san outside the deck."

"Oh..." Chopper sighed sadly, and Robin didn't miss the action. She gently plucked him from his seat and set him down, winking at him.

"Go out and have fun. I'll be watching her."

The little reindeer's face brightened immediately. He jumped up and hugged the raven before running out in glee.

"Thanks a lot, Robin!" He called out before closing the wooden door behind him.

Robin couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Brook loved children, really. They brought smiles to his face, even though he didn't have one (Yohohoho! Skull Joke!). Also, they reminded him greatly of his dear captain and crew, the Rumbar Pirates who made crying children laughed. Those were his most precious heydays when he could run around and play his trusted violin without scaring off the little kids.

Well, not that the chibi-version of the Straw Hats were scared anyways. Since Luffy was now having a great time sticking snot onto his afro, Franky was keeping Usopp busy with his retractable hands and Nami was shouting at the two fighting boys.

His nakama never change. Brook sighed and sipped his tea.

"It sure is peaceful, Franky-san."

Luffy farted.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN PEACEFUL, SKELETON FACE?**" Franky yelled when he was dragged into the mini fist-fight. Even though they were young, the cook's kicks still hurt, and Sword-bro still packed mean punches. Hold on a minute... Yep, Nami had crushed his privates.

"**ASDFGHJKLAJHDGFDHFGS!**"

"Language infront of children, Franky-san."

Luffy burped.

By then, the little reindeer had joined his crew on the grassy deck. Fortunately, the little fight stopped as Brook stepped in to help. Zoro and Sanji was ordered to sit in opposite ends on the deck, and Usopp and Nami were comfortable enough to enjoy the day.

"Hey guys!" Chopper waved to his friends.

"Wathup, Choppew!" Usopp smiled and gestured towards the seat next to him. "Wanna pway?"

"Yeah!" Chopper grinned and plopped down next to Usopp and Nami, forming a little circle in the middle of the deck. "So what are we playing?"

"Let's play house." Declared Nami." I'll be the mama, Usopp will be the papa and Chopper will be the son!"

Usopp pouted and crossed his arms. "Nah, House is foh thithies (sissies). We pway Super Hewoes." With that, he jumped up and did a pose.

"I wiw be teh Capton! I mean Cattan! I mean Cap-Crap-er-Kappa!" He stuttered, making Nami and Chopper laughed while Brook and Franky shared a chuckle.

"It's captain, you dummy." Nami giggled, missing the start of an argument. "I'll be the orange heroine, who has super witch magic and wears an orange cape!"

"Then I wiw be teh conning (cunning) yewow (yellow) hewo who can shoots weaw fast!" Usopp cheered, before turning to his fluffy friend. "'Watcha gonna be, Choppew?"

He only saw air.

"Waaaah! Choppew ith mithing!"

"What? What do we do now?!"

"I don't know!"

"I'm here, you dummies!" A small voice interrupted. Both Usopp and Nami turned around to find, in shock, that Chopper was deer-napped by a rubbery pair of arms. Luffy as a two years old seemed more brainless as ever, courtesy of the missing braincells from the earlier power impact.

The child wrapped his arms around his furry friend and hugged him tightly, chanting the word "Meat" over and over like a mantra as he coated Chopper with his drool. The little doctor didn't like that, so he tried to pry himself from his mini captain to no avail, since the child still had that iron grip, and he didn't want to hurt him. The pair wrestled each other for a while on the ground, drawing attention from other crew members.

Suddenly, Sanji stood up from his corner and walked over to wear Luffy was sitting, trailing behind was Usopp and Nami. He stared at the little form of his captain with a glint in his eye before taking a deep breath and...

"DOG PILE!"

The blond boy laughed and pounced on the two unfortunate crew mates. Usopp and Nami exchange grins and they jumped on their friends also, with Usopp spread eagle on his stomache on Sanji's back and Nami sitting on Usopp's legs. They broke into a bunch of giggles and snickers, with Luffy being the loudest of all. Chopper was squished breathlessly underneath, but he couldn't help but laugh along at his crew's childish antics. Franky and Brook chuckled on the side-line and then yelped as Luffy pulled two of them into the pile also, not caring if the others might be hurt.

"Shi shi shi shi! Thith ith fwun!" He exclaimed. Sanji agreed whole-heartedly as he snuggled deeper into the pile, sneaking pinches and tickles at others.

"They are lapsing - OOF!" Franky told Brook when Nami rolled onto his back.

"Yes, I did notice the child-like behaviours." Brook said before laughing. "Yo ho ho ho! Being a kid again is great! So just enjoy these pure and youthful moments before they grow old with responsibilities of adults again!"

"You said it bro." Franky broke into manly tears. "Hey, where's Zoro?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, the little swordsman was wandering around he ship in search for his swords. They were taken away for safety precautions since he was now too small for them. Zoro grumbled and pushed open the door to the medic room to find Robin sitting there with a book in her hand. He noticed pink hair and decided that the supernova was resting on the bed. He pushed the door further and fully stepped into the room.**

Robin looked up from her book and smiled a tiny bit. "Oh hello Swordsman-san, I didn't notice your entrance."

Zoro hesitated for a bit. _Hesitated? When was I hesitated? _He took small steps towards the archeologist, who raised an eyebrow at the action. Unbeknownst to her, Zoro was feeling a little tired, and somehow her lap looked so inviting (NOT IN _THAT_ WAY, PERVS). He yawned widely and wiped his eyes. It was so hard to control his emotions now that he was a child. And his personality was changing, too, which was not a good thing.

Robin looked at the younger boy, intrigued with what he was doing. It was rather cute, actually, that the swordsman was now like a book, so easy to read. He stared at her in return, eyes kept darting from hers to her lap before watering up as he stifled another yawn. His movements were similar to Chopper's when the little reindeer was sleepy.

_Oh my, how adorable..._ Robin's smile went wider. She leaned down from her chair and gently picked Zoro up from the ground, setting him down onto her laps and leaned back, making the child leaned as well. Zoro squirmed and blushed heavily, obviously embarrassed and frustrated that he was so easy to read. Robin giggled quietly.

"It's okay, Swordsman-san. You are just a child, you know."

"Bu-but! I didn't want to do this, woman. I just wanna sleep!" Zoro growled as his face went a few shades redder.

"And you will sleep. Now shush, we have a patient here."

Before he could protest, Robin pushed his green head gently to her chest, humming a small lullaby. Zoro turned pink and mentally kicked himself for being so uncontrolled unlike his adult self. Slowly, his eyelids drooped and he relaxed into the warmth. The song was making him sleepy, and before he knew it, he was asleep, cuddling like a baby on Robin's laps.

The archeologist split into a genuine smile. She carefully wrapped her arms around the sleeping boy and sprouted another pair to hold her book. Soon enough, Robin also succumbed to the warmth radiating from the boy's body and went to Dream Land, not before placing her book onto the desk behind her.

"Sleep well, Swordsman-san..." She murmured.

* * *

A groan jolted Robin awake from her slumber. She opened an eye and smiled slightly when the patient woke up. With a burst of petals, she pushed the awakened Supernova back onto the bed, making the young woman jumped at the gesture.

"Now, now. You don't want to move yet." Robin spoke calmly, her multiple arms still holding the younger pirate down.

"Wha? Where am I?" Bonney asked. Her voice was throaty and slurred. She must had not fully recovered yet.

Robin gave the pinkette her trademark mysterious smile and said. "You are now in our crew's sick bay."

"You're crew? Wait, I recognize you." Bonney said, her face serious. "You are Devil's Child, Nico Robin of the Strawhat Pirates." At that, she paused, eyes wide.

"I'm on that idiot swordsman's ship?" She shrieked before being silence by a finger on her lips.

"Sshh... You'll wake him up." Robin whispered, indicating the sleeping child in her arms.

"Is-is that him?"

"Why yes." Robin blinked amusedly. "He was turned into a child because of you. While you were frightened, you turned some of us into children. We would like you to turn them back."

"Why would I?" Bonney stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Our cook is also turned into a child." Robin informed. "Without him, you'll be hungry."

That hit the right spot.

"WHAT?!" The Supernova shouted, but shut up when Robin gave her a look. "But, but, I can't live without food!"

"Then we will make an exchange." The raven-haired woman hummed. "You turn our crewmembers back to normal, and I'll ask out cook to cook a feast. And him being one of East Blue's Baratie greatest chef is a plus."

The way the younger girl's eyes shone was the same as when Robin said the same thing to her captain. Jewelry Bonney had fallen hard now.

* * *

After changing the sleeping green-haired child back to the resident swordsman - who was still sleeping, by the way - the two lady pirates made their way to the front deck, where chaos was happening.

They arrived just in time to see a little blond boy laughing while chasing a smaller crying boy with amazing speed, even though they were still very young. A red-head girl was crying by a skeleton's side, wailing something about how her captain was so mean. Said captain, the tiniest child of all, was holding a fluffy reindeer in his rubbery arms, pouting and sticking his tongue out in every direction. And their was that cyborg who laid beaten on the ground, a massive storm cloud hanging over his head.

"Need a hand there, Franky-san?" Robin inquired lightly, walking over the massive body of the shipwright.

"Too... many... kids... Need to... rest." Came her defeated reply, to which she smiled amusedly at. She then walked back to where her "guest" was standing, poor girl was shocked at the sheer craziness of the Strawhat Crew.

"Wh-What is this?!" Bonney exclaimed as she dodged a flying rubber child "I've never seen something like this before!"

"They are my crewmates, Miss Bonney." A voice spoke behind her. She turned around and screamed at the sight of a skeleton with humongous afro looming over her.

The skeleton laughed and bowed, much to her shock "My sincerest apologies. Let me introduce myself. I'm "Dead bones" Brook, musician and swordsman of the Strawhat Pirates. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"..." The pinkette could only stand there, her mouth kept opening and closed like a fish.

"... May I see your panties?"

"LIKE HELL YOU BASTARD!" Bonney yelled and whipped her leg to kick the perverted heap of bones away from her pants. A pair of hands suddenly sprouted from her shoulders and held her tight from using her powers, and four more appeared to fold her arms tightly around her body

"What?" She looked over to the mysterious archeologist who was smiling creepily at her.

"We still have a deal, remember?" Robin said. "Turn them back, please."

Bonney stared at the dark-haired woman and sighed in defeat. "Okay, but you still owe me a meal."

The pinkette inhaled a deep breath and concentrated her power into her palms. One by one, the youngsters were turned back to normal at the touch of the Supernova. Soon, sprawled on the deck was the four pirates, three were breathing heavily because of their spent energy and one was bemoaning for his meal. Bonney huffed and crossed her arms, demanding for her reward.

"Oh, my angel of beauty~ Your meal will be done soon~!" The blond cook sang as he kicked his captain in the head and danced himself towards the kitchen. Nami kept circling the strange woman, eye brow raised skeptically as she sized up the older girl. Behind her was the long-nose liar, who was trembling in fear that he might be turned into an old man in a matter of seconds if he made a wrong move. Chopper had already left, walking back to his sick bay to wake up the sleeping swordsman.

"So." The fiery-head navigator clasped her hands together. "You only need a meal, right?"

"Yep." Bonney nodded, to which Nami smiled. She (Nami) didn't know how much the pirate can eat, so she waved her hand a bit, indicating that she agreed on the term for the sake of not being de-aged again.

"Well, then come on. The foods won't eat themselves."

* * *

The whole crew stared at Bonnet as she ate.

"SHISHISHISHI! She can eat at fast as me!" Luffy roared in laughter at his friends' faces, before turning back to finish his meat.

"Urgh." Nami moaned "Do you know how much food we waste? How much money I have to spend on buying them?" Then she promptly slammed head first onto the table. "Zoro, I'm putting the money onto your debt."

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DIDN'T EAT A BITE!" Zoro snapped.

"It's because you're the one who brought her to the ship."

"Damn witch!" Zoro was cut off as a black polished shoe collided with his face, sending him through a wall, much to the chagrin of a certain shipwright.

"I'm sorry Nami-san. The marimo brute doesn't have a brain to warn him not to say untruthful things about a lady." Sanji bowed to the smug navigator before Zoro knocked him over with his sword's hilt.

"WHO DID YOU CALL MARIMO BRUTE, AHO-COOK?"

"WHO DO YOU CALL AHO-COOK, PLANT HEAD?"

"CURLY-Q!"

"SHITTY SWORDSMAN!"

"DART-BOARD BROW!"

"SWORDSBOY!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TOO!" Nami punched both guys in the face.

Robin laughed lightly at the other side of the table. "You know, Zoro was very cute when he was a child." She said to Usopp, which made him surprised.

"Zoro? Being cute?" The liar gaped in disbelief. "You got to be kidding me!"

"I think so, too." Brook agreed, sipping his tea. "But children are very much adorable, especially our previously de-aged members."

"Of course! Captain Usopp was the cutest boy when he was young!" Usopp struck a pose. "When I was young, about three years old, people called me the most heart-breakin adorkably cute boy! I remember when I entered that contest and..." He began to babble nonsense to the sparkly-eyed young doctor.

"I think I like the others this way." Franky said next to Usopp, massaging his forehead. "They are very annoying when they are younger."

"But I have to admit. While I love my crewmates for who they are, the children surely gained a soft spot from me." Robin smiled at the cyborg.

The five members sat in comfortable silence as they watched the chaos unfolding infront of their eyes. Jewelry Bonney and Luffy were having an eating showdown, while Zoro argued with Nami and Sanji running around, confused if he would side with his crush or make more food for the pink-haired beauty. Five minutes later, Robin spoke up.

"I have pictures."

"Show us." The other four by her side grinned.

_"Grown-ups never understand anything by themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them" _  
_- Antoine de Saint-Exupery. _

_"Young people don't always do what they're told, but if they can pull it off and do something wonderful, sometimes they escape punishment. " - Rick Riordan._

_"Schizoid behavior is a pretty common thing in children. It's accepted, because all we adults have this unspoken agreement that children are lunatics."_

_- Stephen King._

_"When kids hit 1 year old, it's like hanging out with a miniature drunk. You have to hold onto them. They bump into things. They laugh and cry. They urinate. They vomit." - Johnny Depp._

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading for so long! I was busy with everything :P I hope you like the quotes up there. One is from my favorite author, Rick Riordan! I love his books :D Next is the alphabet D!**

**Read and Review plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Words: 1200**

**Warning: Mild blood and gore and Luffy being OOC (a bit)**

**Sorry I took so long to post. I hit a writer's block recently and had to take a break for Lunar New Year. Hope you guys like this chapter, because I'm not really good with writing angst fics.**

**Here ya go!**

**Chapter 4: D is for Death**

Luffy woke up to the sound of battlefield. Everything was echoing in his eardrums, and he smelt blood and smoke. The combination made him sick, and he blinked his eyes. He was floating in the middle of darkness. The sensation was not strange to him, since he had floated in many types of situation before, like in the bubble back in Sabaody Archipelago. His stomach grumbled loudly, but the young captain didn't see anything edible in sight.

"OI! Everybody! Where are you?!" He shouted into air " Sanjiiiiiiiiiii! I want meat!"

Silence was his reply.

"Everybody?" Luffy asked. "OOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Silence turned into battlefield, and out of nowhere, a body shot into the air and landed right in front of him. The corpse seemed so familiar, with black hair and tanned body and a hole... in his... stomach.

"Ace?"

Suddenly everything dimmed into a fading light, and more bodies appeared, surrounding him.

His blood ran cold.

Zoro was laying on the cold hard ground on his back, with a nasty scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip, and his whole body was soaked in a familiar red substance. A redhead laid a few feet away, Nami was her name, and her body was bent in a funny way, way out of human's league. And then Usopp, his body half-burned. And then Sanji with two broken legs and a bleeding heart, Chopper as a bloody mass of fur, Robin with her head almost-severed, Franky that looked more like a broken robot and a pile of bones that used to be Brook. All of them, dead.

Blood was everywhere. On Ace, on his friends, on the ground... And blood was on his hands.

And everybody was dead.

Dead.

_Dead. _

He took a deep breath as his eyesight blurred.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What's going on?"

"Zzzzzzz... Huh?"

"What the-?"

"Yohohoho!"

"Luffy!"

In a matter of minutes, the captain of the Strawhats found himself surrounded by all of his crewmates, alive, of course. He was squished up between Chopper and Usopp, both of them hugging him to the point his rubbery face turned into a funny shape. Zoro sat in front of him, concern showed evidently in his lone eye. Nami was there, right beside Usopp, looking pretty miffed since she was woken up from her beauty sleep. Robin sat next to her, smiling. A single hand bloomed from Luffy's shoulder and reached out to pat his head. Brook and Franky, both had tears brimming in their eyes, played a small cheerful tune next to Chopper, who just giggled. Sanji was no where to be seen, but Nami had said something about going to cook up a midnight snack for the crew.

Luffy gasped again, making Usopp and Chopper release their grip at the thought of choking him. Not that it was true, due to being a rubber man. But the sensation he had in his dream seemed so real. He could feel the warm red liquid dripping down his clenched hands. He felt sick. His palms were sweaty, his skin was clammy and he felt cold sweat rolling down his back.

"Luffy. Stop crying." A deep rumble of a voice was heard, snapping him back to reality. "We are here now."

Zoro had a hand placed gently on his shoulder. Around him, Chopper, Usopp and Franky were holding back tears. Nami and Robin each place a comforting hand on his own. Brook just sat there with an unreadable expression on his face, oh wait, he didn't have one (Skull Joke!). Sanji was standing by the door, carrying a tray of steamy hot chocolate milk, his eye casted by a shadow.

"Guys..." Luffy choked out, his eyes watering. "I-I saw... You... A-Ace... D-Die..."

At that, Luffy broke. He cried and cried like he never cried before. He cried until his jaw hurt and his cheeks burn. Soon enough, he was wrapped into a huge mother-of-bear-hugs embrace.

The crew looked at each other and gave Luffy their attention. The group hug tightened ever so slightly, making the young pirate cried harder. Cries became whimpers, and whimpers became soft snoring. In just a moment, Luffy lied in the middle of the group, sleeping soundly due to fatigue. Sanji was the first to release his grip from the embrace to get the forgotten tray of drinks by the door, and then Zoro, and Brook, and Franky... Soon, we found the Strawhats sitting in a circle around their captain, each holding a cup of cocoa in their hands. It was Robin who broke the calm silence by her soft laughter.

"Fufufufu... Captain is still young after all."

And it dawned on them, that their captain, who threw himself so recklessly into danger for the sake of his nakama, was just a mere boy, strong and youthful at the age of late teen. He never really acted his age, but everything that he'd been through, _like the death of his brother_, was so traumatic that he should be broken since years ago. The whole cabin went quite at the thought in solemn silence, to be broken again by an unpredictable voice.

"Guys... Thank you..." Luffy grinned in his sleep and shifted slightly into a more comfortable position."

"Aww." A few members cooed, and others exchanged grins and glances.

"... for the meat. Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~"

Everybody sweat dropped. They stared at the snoring form of their captain until Nami laughed.

"Looks like Luffy is still Luffy. Pfft." She smiled wider.

At that, all the members broke into small chuckles and soft laughters, relief filling the air that had hung heavily around them. It was true. Their captain hadn't changed at all, except getting stronger and all that. But deep down, each of them knew that their captain was suffering with bad memories. They were not saints, but they could all share the burden Luffy carried on his shoulder and give him the flashing message: "We will always be with you."

And Death will just have to wait a little longer.

Until their captain reaches his dream and theirs, they will not give up upon life.

They were family.

They were _Nakama_.

* * *

Next morning, Luffy woke up to the sound of waves crashing gently onto Sunny's body, and the sight of his friends lying around him. Much to his fear and relief, they were just sleeping. He tilted his head in a questioning manner, before the scene last night replayed in his mind.

His friends, his nakamas... He shook his head, grinning his biggest grin.

He couldn't live without them, could he?

His stomach grumbled. Well. Time for breakfast.

"SANJIIIIIIIIIIIII! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Looked like Death could wait for a really long while, right?

* * *

Somewhere in Hell, Death sneezed as he had a sudden urge to lengthen the lives of nine specific people.

* * *

_"I know you are the forsaken, yet somehow we are the ones who feel alone." - As I Lay Dying Quotes_

_"Life does not cease to be funny when people die any more than it ceases to be serious when people laugh." - George Bernard Shaw_

_"One day can make your life. One day can ruin your life. All life is, is four or five days that change everything." - Beverly Donofrio_

**I hope this chapter is not too short! Hope you love it :D**

**Read and Review plz!**


End file.
